Late Blight is the devastating disease that affected the Irish potato crop over 150 years ago Today, however, the Late Blight fungus, Phytophthora infestans, is much different than its ancestors. New strains of P. infestans have evolved that are fungicide resistant and which are more aggressive with respect to pathogenicity on the potato tuber. As a result, the disease can now be introduced into potato fields by means of infected seed tubers more efficiently than in the past.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel method for combatting plant fungi, particularly phytopathogenic fungi such as Phytophthora infestans. It is a purpose to provide a novel fungicidal composition useful for combatting plant fungi, particularly phytophogenic fungi such as Phytophthora infestans.